Healing Care
"Humans are so inconvenient." There is very little--if anything at all--known about the mysterious "Cyber Newtype" Healing Care. Where she came from, much like the origin of the prototype GN-T Drive units she fields in combat, is shrouded in obscurity...which is only compounded by her uncanny resemblance to the equally enigmatic Ribbons Almark. Still, one certainty is that Healing Care is an extremely skilled and talented pilot, versatile in both ranged and melee combat; however, she is also extremely abrasive, acting as an irritant to both friend and foe alike. Having little to no regard for the safety or wellbeing of others, Healing Care thrives and thirsts for combat, and is often prone to aggression, quick to confront and certainly a terror, both on and off the field. Background Information Nothing is known or publically available regarding Captain Healing Care. Personality Traits Healing Care is practically the opposite of her genetic twin, Ribbons Almark. At first glance, Healing comes off as an arrogant and overly-confident woman who looks down on pretty much everyone who isn’t an Innovade or Innovator. To Healing Care, human beings are subpar at best, ‘inconvenient’ in their lack of skill and talent that sets them beneath the Innovades and Innovators. Brash, crude and mean-spirited, she doesn’t pull any punches when dealing with others; in fact, she is rather notorious for making fun of others at any given time. She’s also known to be a flirt. In battle, her arrogance remains and, in fact, fuels her pride and makes her a short-tempered woman. Easily agitated and angered, she’s quick to react brashly and lash out at people, including her allies. She’s a fierce fighter and does not hold back in battle, and even go so far as to sacrificing others on her side if it gives her an advantage. In combat, she feels at her greatest--it was what she was made for, after all. Prideful in her skills and abilities, she does not take kindly to being defeated, and often responds less than gracefully. Despite her ‘bad’ attitude, there is one person to whom Healing Care shows respect: Ribbons Almark. Her connection to the leader of the Innovades is stronger than other Innovades’, in that she actually shares the ability to connect to him via quantum brainwaves, as Innodaves do with their respective twins. But her fondness for her creator/genetic twin is a bit more--in fact, she is somewhat jealous of his fixation on the Exia pilot. To an extent, Healing Care respects her fellow Innovades--but nowhere near the degree she holds respect for Ribbons. But though she respects them, it does not spare them from her harassment. In fact, she somewhat delights in teasing them or insulting them when the situation arises or when it's most improper. Relations Respect *'Ribbons Almark': Her genetic twin and the only man(?) she'll ever have any shred of 'feelings' for. Trust *'Revive Revival': BFF in mind-fuckery. *'Bring Stability': BFF in carnage. Affinity *'Regene Regetta': Too mysterious to be trusted. *'Yazan Gable': BEST. GUY. EVER. *'Michael Trinity': He's fun to be around, another friend in carnage. Useful *'Leo Stenbuck': Playtoy #1 *'Louise Halevy': Playtoy #2 Tolerable *'Ralla Traln Triald': She's like a real doll and fun to mess with... only--WOOPS--she might be dead. *'Soma Peries': Looks almost as good in men's clothing. Distrust Contempt *'Jung Freud': Sass mouth who sassed back... and like Highlander, there can be only one. Talents & Abilities *As an Innovade, Healing Care has the ability to speak with other Innovades mentally through "quantum brainwaves." *To the unknowing masses, Healing Care passes herself off as a "Cyber Newtype." Her Innovade heritage is a closely-guarded military "secret." *Healing Care has ties to the mysterious "Veda." *She can pass as a very convincing young man, appearing very similar to her genetic twin, Ribbons Almark. *She also kind of looks like fellow A-LAWS pilot Nicol Amalfi. Weeeeeird. Character Logs *2009-05-04 - Healing Care - Meet Healing Care. *2010-02-21 - Suck Under and Drown Slow - Betrayal. Death. Nothing short of a total war. *2010-02-09 - Sexual Healing - Healing Care acts out. *2010-04-05 - Ill Inspiration - Healing Care visits Louise. A friendship is borne out of misery..? *2010-03-31 - Slicing Up Eyeballs - A-LAWS makes a move on Neo-Zeon. *2010-05-12 - Tender Loving Care - Healing Care acts out... mark two. *2010-05-15 - Panda Express - A-LAWS go on a rescue mission for endangered psychic pandas. Category:A-LAWS Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Innovade